


Easy

by Lunardeityastrid



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The A-Team - Freeform, despite the fact it's / reader, faceman - Freeform, i never once use the y/n thing, post-pardon, templeton peck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: Face reflects on finally being pardoned.
Relationships: Face/ Female!Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Easy

_Pardoned of all charges. ___

__Those words seemed like a faint whisper. Like something said in a hazy dream at the early hours of the morning, making him wake up only to find they aren’t true._ _

__Instead in some twist of fate, they were true. Those words had been blasted over the television and the radio station. All of them-B.A, Hannibal, and himself- pardoned, with no strings attached. A day that seemed so bleak had finally happened. Face stirred wrapped in his sheets, early sunlight spilling into his bedroom. Despite not being a morning person, mornings no longer as a fugitive felt sweeter and far more deserved now. He smiled a sleepy smile as his blue eyes saw the city of Los Angeles waking up so to speak. The hustle and bustle of traffic were busy on the streets as if L.A had never slept in the first place._ _

__He felt the warmth next to him. He rolled slowly and carefully to not wake the sleeping woman next to him. It was funny really. Being on the run never made him stay till the morning. It gave him the excuse to run. Here he was, staring, at her sleeping face. The way her eyebrows furrowed in frustration at something in her dream. Face wondered if she was dreaming of him, maybe irritated at the times he had to leave. There was still nothing to stop him. Face still could leave and continue that on-the-run lifestyle. It was all he knew. Domestic life seemed like ashes dancing in the wind._ _

__Instead, Face propped up his elbow, hovering over her just slightly. He placed his hand on her cheek, wanting to ease her frustration, his thumb rubbing soothing circles. Everything that they had been through, together or not, came rushing through his mind. He thought back to when he was on the firing line, the fear she must have felt. She wasn’t able to come to see him and that ate at Face. When she found out he faked his death, she slapped him as hard as she could, then apologizing while crying in his arms. Every chance she had, she came to see Face in Virginia. There was nothing Face could say to convince her to live her life safely in L.A. Anything Face dealt with, she wanted to be there._ _

__She nestled her face against his palm, scooting closer subconsciously. Face kissed her forehead, his thumb now tracing her hairline. Her heavenly eyes fluttered open. She drank in the appearance of him hovering over, the sun catching his blondish brown hair and blue eyes as pure as pool water, for a split second before closing them back. Face snickered._ _

__“Good Morning.”His voice low still traced with sleep._ _

__“It must be if you’re up so early.”_ _

__Face knew she wasn’t fully awake. The words that past her lips were barely audible. It didn’t stop him from talking.”I was thinking that we could head out for breakfast. Or-”_ _

__“Or.”She mumbled, straightening the sheet to cover both of them better, her arm draping over his torso.”We can stay in bed all day.”_ _

__Face smiled. She didn’t see it. He dropped his head back against the pillow. For once, it was easy to do just that._ _

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for Face! The team being pardoned has been on my mind forever and in my world, they actually do get pardoned.
> 
> (I honestly see Face being an accountant after being pardoned but more on that next time. I plan on having a second one sometime before this week ends.) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
